Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger and to a method for the assembly of an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
Exhaust-gas turbochargers according to the prior art comprise a bearing housing. A shaft is rotatably mounted in the bearing housing. A turbine wheel is mounted on one end of the shaft. A compressor wheel is mounted on the other end of the shaft. The mounting of the shaft in the bearing housing may be realized by means of a bearing cartridge. Rolling bearings and/or plain bearings for mounting the shaft are arranged in such a bearing cartridge. The bearing cartridge must be secured within the bearing housing both against an axial displacement and also against rotation. Separate fixing elements are normally used for securing the bearing cartridge.
It is an object of the present invention to specify an exhaust-gas turbocharger which, while being inexpensive to produce and assemble, can be operated reliably and with little maintenance. It is also an object of the present invention to specify a corresponding method for assembling the exhaust-gas turbocharger.